1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lasers and more specifically to an air cooled solid state laser utilizing a heated laser rod construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a general recognition in the prior art that many electro-optical components, including various kinds of laser media, require temperature stabilization for optimal performance. Exemplary of laser temperature stabilization apparatus are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,300; 4,019,159; 4,387,462; 4,701,607; 4,792,957; 4,809,283; and 4,866,722. Characteristics of Alexandrite lasers, which are particularly suitable for practicing the teaching of the present invention, are described in the following articles: Proceeding of the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers (SPIE), Volume 247, pages 130-36, Jul. 31-Aug. 1, 1980; SPIE Volume 1021, High Power Solid State Laser (1988), pages 61-68; and IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Volume 24, Number 6, June 1988, pages 1151-1166.